


Il sapore del ferro

by Martiverse



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ciao, M/M, The End, amo la ironfrost
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martiverse/pseuds/Martiverse
Summary: [...] Il sangue per Tony era sempre stato un effetto collaterale dello sperimentare, uno di quelle controindicazioni scritte in piccolo sulle scatole dei medicinali per il mal di testa. Era la conseguenza diretta della sua maledetta curiosità. Solo che stavolta aveva fatto male qualche calcolo. [...]♥ Ironfrost





	Il sapore del ferro

Tony conosceva il sapore del ferro.   
Ne aveva studiato la composizione chimica, le proprietà, la malleabilità e un’altra miriade di dati che lo avevano aiutato a forgiare questo o quel pezzo dei più disparati marchingegni.   
Ma il sapore, l’odore forte che otturava le narici… quelli li aveva imparati senza leggere alcunché. 

La prima volta che aveva assaggiato il ferro era stato quando, da bambino, era inciampato trasportando il modellino della centrale elettrica che stava progettando. Era caduto nella fretta di entrare nell’ufficio di suo padre, proprio sulla soglia, ed era atterrato di denti contro il plastico.   
Il labbro inferiore gli si era strappato, la pelle tirata da un palo della luce in miniatura, ed il sangue gli aveva invaso la bocca facendogli diventare rossi i denti; parevano la polpa chiara che è appena visibile al di sotto della buccia di una mela matura. Gocce rosse erano piovute tra le minuscole strade come una grandinata apocalittica macchiando le piccole persone di plastica, gli alberi dalle chiome di muschio ed il prato in fibra sintetica.   
Sua madre l’aveva consolato per tutta la serata ma Tony era rimasto arrabbiato per mesi con quella centrale elettrica segnata dal rosso del suo fallimento. 

Poi aveva perso il conto di quante volte il sapore del sangue gli aveva invaso la bocca facendogli sputare sul pavimento grumi di saliva sporca.   
Ormai vi aveva fatto l’abitudine, era quasi un sapore di routine.   
Era il gusto consequenziale ad un calcolo sbagliato, la calibratura errata di un qualche marchingegno che, puntualmente, riusciva sempre a colpirlo sulla faccia... e chi la sentiva, Pepper, se finiva a tenere le sue interviste con un occhio nero ed un labbro spaccato? 

Pian piano il sapore del ferro aveva preso un significato diverso dal fallimento e dalla scoperta.   
Era anche diventato il sapore della battaglia, della giustizia, di un colpo che lo spediva con tutta l’armatura a baciare un muro... e, diciamocelo, bisogna essere dei professionisti anche per incassare.   
Quante volte aveva sentito il sangue gocciolargli dal naso portandosi istintivamente una mano al viso per fermare l’emorragia solo per far sbattere il guanto metallico della sua armatura contro un viso altrettanto metallico, anche se ammaccato? 

Il suo problema era che non imparava mai.   
O meglio, imparava molto alla svelta, ma decideva allo stesso modo di ignorare una serie di fatti molto importanti perché non gli stavano bene. Anthony Stark era uno di quegli uomini che si cuce addosso la realtà come una costosa camicia di sartoria, che plasma il mondo e gli eventi in modo tale che filino nella direzione più conveniente ai suoi interessi.   
Lo si poteva quasi definire un moderno Copernico; se non fosse che invece che scoprire la rotazione del globo era più il tipo da frizionarlo abbastanza alla svelta da dargli la spinta per girare. Quindi non aveva mai tenuto conto di tutte le volte che aveva assaggiato il proprio sangue.   
Non possedeva l’istintivo e il plausibile pensiero razionale che gli avrebbe potuto far dire “Va bene. Questa volta ho ricevuto un pungo in faccia. La prossima volta sarà meglio che eviti di finire in un conflitto simile” ma piuttosto la determinazione ribelle che lo spingeva a pensare “Perfetto. Questa volta ero impreparato, ma la prossima avrò la faccia coperta ed un pugno più grande dalla mia parte”. 

Il sangue per lui era sempre stato un effetto collaterale dello sperimentare, uno di quelle controindicazioni scritte in piccolo sulle scatole dei medicinali per il mal di testa. Era la conseguenza diretta della sua maledetta curiosità. 

Proprio per questo motivo qualcosa nella sua testa gli aveva suggerito che studiare Loki sarebbe stata una buona idea. I suoi poteri erano arcani, le sue abilità inspiegabili se non con la parola "magia" (che per un'ingegnere era quasi una bestemmia). Tony aveva visto con i suoi occhi Thor evocare il potere del tuono per cuocere istantaneamente una busta di porp-corn da microonde... ma la magia di Loki era diversa, affascinante. Più subdola, più strisciante. Non era eclatante e rumorosa come quella di Thor. Se il Dio del Tuono era un fiume rombante, Loki era come un rigagnolo d'acqua che si infiltra tra le pietre e scorre silenziosamente, senza farsi notare, fino a che le rocce non crollano per l'erosione. Ci si accorgeva dei suoi inganni solo quando lui stesso mostrava la lama con cui aveva attaccato ed era imprevedibile, poiché a volte quello che faceva lo faceva senza un piano ma solo per puro, semplice, divertimento.   
Però per Tony non era accettabile avere in testa qualche punto di domanda non seguito da una spiegazione.   
Voleva capire di più. 

Solo che doveva aver fatto male qualche calcolo. 

Niente di grave, perché comunque poteva sempre ricalibrare…   
Bastava premere un pulsante di reset, o cose così, ed in questo caso il tasto di riavvio era stato un morso ben assestato sul labbro inferiore del Dio dopo che Pepper –perché fino a due secondi prima poteva giurare che quella fosse Pepper, ma un attimo dopo si era reso conto di star stringendo tra le dita dei capelli neri- l’aveva spinto contro il muro e l’aveva baciato scalfendogli il labbro inferiore con i denti.   
La cosa assurda era che l’orgoglio di Tony era più grande della sua razionalità anche in un momento così: invece di realizzare che quello era un bacio, reagì all'attaccò mordendo a sua volta. Si giocava sempre secondo le sue regole o la partita non valeva la pena di essere giocata. 

Loki rise portandosi una mano alla bocca, e Tony vide che dal suo labbro gocciolava del sangue.   
Non aveva il colore purpureo e ferreo del rosso vivo, ma era un rivolo d’un azzurro quasi latteo; pareva il colore iper-saturato dei ghiacciai siberiani. 

“Sei più lento di quanto si dice a renderti conto delle cose, Anthony Stark” ghignò Loki, ed era evidente che stesse aspettando una qualche reazione in risposta. Anche lui lo stava studiando, Tony non era l'unico ad aver avuto l'idea. Quant’era tipico da parte sua! Affondare il coltello nella piaga e ruotare la lama alla ricerca di una qualche risposta, tentando di ferire e destabilizzare. 

Ma i baci per Tony erano un po’ come il sangue: incidenti di percorso in interessanti esperimenti.   
Fece spallucce e si passò il pollice sul labbro offeso, macchiandolo di rosso come il suo vecchio modellino.   
Assieme al gusto del ferro vi era mescolato un po’ di quell’azzurro sapore estraneo… e Tony a volte cambiava il suo vocabolario e tornava quel bambino bizzoso che voleva fare a pezzi il proprio plastico.   
“Almeno io non ho il sangue che sa di antigelo.” rispose, lasciando nel caos il Dio del Caos.

**Author's Note:**

> Vi è mai successo di scrivere una fanfiction nel 2016 e dimenticare di postarla su Ao3?  
> Eh. Appunto. 
> 
> Bone gente! Commenti apprezzatissimi, anche solo per dirmi dove eravate e che ore erano quando l'avete letta ahah BYE!


End file.
